Programmable devices may have a number of options to select between to engage in data communications with public and private local area networks (LANs) and wide-area networks, including the internet. For example, a device may select at any given time between available wired Ethernet cable connections to a LAN, wireless network connections to a wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”) router, and cellular telephone account data service connections.
Wireless connection choices may vary greatly as to levels of service, security attributes, and cost. Some of the differences are based on variations in national or geographic locations. A smart phone or other mobile device with a wireless, satellite or cellular data connection may easily re-establish connections in an area previously visited via the use of credentials acquired and stored during the previous visit, for example in a coffee shop or restaurant that the user regularly patronizes. However, establishing such connections in a new area may be cumbersome or difficult, or expose the user to security risks, for example to the possible cloning or theft of user ID credentials, account information, etc.
Accordingly, users may rely instead on cellular data service plans for their data needs in unfamiliar or new locations away from known secure areas. However, cellular data plans may be limited in the amounts or rates of data available, or available for an efficient pricing. Users exceeding a threshold maximum data allowance per device or per a given time period for each account or user may incur significant financial costs for electing to use cellular data connections over other available options.